Don't ever pull away from me
by YELLOW JESUS
Summary: A one shot depicting some of the tougher times Fitz and Olivia had to go through in their beginnings. Things were hard but they prevailed. There's some depraved sexiness. Take a look.


**Hello everyone. Long time no see. I cannot believe it's been 5 years since I wrote something. A couple I haven't even finished. The shows long been over so idk what in the hell triggered this little snippet. I jotted it down real quick and decided to share. I hope you like. **

Set some time during The Trail

Olivia had been laying in the darkness of her bedroom for 30 mins before he arrived to her cabin at Camp David. She had been waiting for him for hours. She didn't even know what time it was. She appeared to be sleeping so it didn't take him long to undress. After pulling the covers back, he slid in behind her but when he put his hand around her waist to get closer, she subtly and subconsciously moved out of his embrace. What the hell he thought.

He tugged on her arm this time causing her to look back at him.

"What was that?" He asked confused.

Fitz couldn't believe it when she turned her back on him again. Before Olivia knew what was happening Fitz had forced her completely on her back, placed his body between her legs and had her wrists pinned down to the bed.

She hadn't even said a word to him yet. He searched her eyes looking for a reason for her behavior.

She saw the genuine panic in his before he told her "Don't ever, pull away from me."

Fitz had no idea what was going on with her tonight or why she would test him the way she was.

"I don't want to." She said meekly.

He looked in her eyes for a few seconds longer before he released her wrists. Olivia slowly reached up and stroked his cheek. She urged him to lay his head on her chest. Fitz hugged her torso that was covered with his shirt while listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She slowly caressed and softly ran her fingers through his thick hair for a few minutes. Fitz was ever so stressed and Olivia knew that. She didn't want him worrying about her too.

"Tell me whats wrong Sweet Baby."

Olivia hid so much of her true self from everyone. She was constantly overcompensating on her stronger attributes to hide her weaknesses. Her vulnerabilities. Her issues with abandonment. Her loneliness. Her neediness. But Fitz knew. He saw right through all of that the day they met and caught a brief glimpse of the real her. Now it was impossible to hide from him.

"I was waiting for you. I sat on the bed waiting for you all night." She admitted shamefully.

Olivia felt so selfish. This was a situation she willingly walked into. She allowed herself to fall in love with a married man who was about to rule the world. She thought she could handle the consequences of that choice but on nights like these, she wasn't so sure. She wanted painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love and it had definitely found her.

Fitz could hear the pain and suffering in her voice. He often felt guilty about her having to go through this but Fitz found out early on that things were out of their hands now. They were passionately in love and were going to be together. She was his.

"Livie I know this is hard for you" Fitz said sounding like a broken record "But WE WILL get through this. We have to."

"Is it always going to be like this? Will I always be waiting for you?"

Fitz held his head up to look at her. He felt horrible when she would get like this. It wasn't often but more than once and with each time she sounded just a little more hopeless than the last. And sure enough, she met his look with desperate eyes. She looked away when a single tear fell down her cheek. This was killing Fitz.

He sat up "Baby please don't cry."

He gently sat her up as well. She was still looking down and to the side.

"Look at me sweetheart." After wiping away her tear he said "You listen to me. It will not always be like this ok. I love you. Do you truly understand what that means?"

Fitz continued "It means you belong to me now. And I'm yours. For forever. And because of that, I'd do anything for you. Anything and everything."

She listened intently.

"Olivia, I know you told me to never mention this again but will you please reconsider?"

"No." She shook her head no and sat up more "Absolutely not."

"None of this shit means anything if I can't have you. It's not too late. I don't have to do it."

"No Fitz. I would never take this from you. You're going to become The President. I want you to become the great man you are supposed to be. It's your destiny. I don't want you to resent me."

Fitz brought their heads together "But all I want is you. You're all that matters. I can't risk losing you. Id go crazy dealing with years of worrying if today is the day that she's had it?"

Olivia covered his hands with hers "You don't have to worry about that."

From time to time Fitz needed that reassurance as well.

"But I do baby." Fitz told her "It'd kill me if you ever tried to leave me."

He brought his head back to look at her "I have to have you Livie...Tell me you love me."

Olivia wanted him to know she did "I love you."

Fitz reached for her shirt. Olivia held her arms up to let him take it off.

He laid her down "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours."

Fitz sat up to remove her panties "Tell me you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

He began to delicately stroke the soft lips of her pussy. It was so smooth and always beautifully shaven. She kept it how he liked it. He parted her lips a little exposing her clit and using his thumb he gently started to rub. Olivia closed her eyes as the sensation hit her. For whatever reason it was very sensitive to Fitz touch. Fitz slipped a couple fingers inside. In and out. Her warmth was welcomed. Olivia opened her eyes after a few minutes and gave him a slight nod, letting him know she was wet enough to take him now. Fitz was hard as a rock when he lowered himself onto her. He stroked one of her cheeks. One of his favorite sights was Olivia lying beneath him. She loved the weight of his body on top of her. It soothed her mind, body and soul. Fitz lined himself up and slowly entered her, savoring every inch of her depth. A moan escaped her lips. His thrusting flowed to the rhythm of his heart that beat for her. He started gently massaging one of her breast before leaning down and taking her nipple in his mouth. Licking then sucking. She arched her back with pleasure. Fitz buried his face into her neck. Kissing and licking it. Then biting it. Olivia whimpered with pleasure and pain. When he heard her breaths getting higher he started picking up the pace. He pumped into her harder and faster. He was about to explode.

"Do it." Olivia said breathlessly.

And with that they came in unison, experiencing waves of pleasure so intense that it nearly brought Fitz to tears. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. All Olivia could do was lay there. The orgasm took the life out of her. Fitz, took the life out of her. Loving him the way she did, took the life out of her. Eventually Fitz started moving again. Essentially ending up back in the position they started from, him laying on her chest and hugging her tightly. Olivia found some energy and hugged him back. Fitz felt better about things but still needed to make one last thing clear.

"I love you so much. Don't ever pull away from me." He said desperately.

They both knew that what he really meant was don't ever leave me.

Olivia exhaled "I can't."...

A couple of nights later, Olivia walked into her cabin around 8:00 pm exhausted. Her day has been long and taxing. Most of it spent with Mellie. She put her stuff down and immediately started to undress. She needed a relaxing bath to calm herself. It worked. She stayed in for nearly an hour. She hopped out and began her routine of taking care of her hair and skin. A simple routine that only took about 10 mins. When she was done she went in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She had been looking forward to her first drink of the day. Her alcohol problem was something she had been in denial about for years. Given that her life was so stressful due to other people and things, the issue just had to stay on the back burner for now. She grabbed her glass and the bottled then walked to the sofa. She sat there and took a drink. She sat there. Waiting for Him...

**Alright so there it is. I'll maybe write some other ones or maybe even start back working on unfinished stories...This is my style of writing. I mean, I do write them happy but I prefer themes filled with angst, pain and devastating sadness. Idk why. However I do think I write about the type of love Liv said she wanted. She wants to be possessed. She wants it to hurt and I make sure it does. Please review. Deuces.**


End file.
